


it's the depression

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sasuke + Ino, Mean Gay/Lesbian Snark.





	it's the depression

“Get UP!” Ino yells, barging through Sasuke’s door like she owns it. He groans, curling further into his covers, but it’s to no avail - she latches onto his ankle and drags him out onto the floor.

“What the fuck, Ino,” he complains, sitting up and leveling her with a glare. “Let me sleep.”

She glares right back. “It’s two in the afternoon.”

“So?” he says with a shrug. “It’s the depression.”

 _“It’s the depression,”_  she mocks back at him, because she’s heard that excuse a thousand times. “You promised to drive me to the mall today, and staying in bed this late when you’re depressed isn’t good, anyway!”

Sasuke stares at her and then forces himself to his feet. “God, I hate you,” he says, but there’s no heat in it. “Give me two seconds to change and we can-”

There’s a finger pressed to his lips and he stops talking. Ino’s glare is even harder now. “Oh, no. You’re taking a shower and  _I’m_  picking out your clothes. I even brought nail polish and a proper brush to tame that mess you call hair.”

He lifts a brow at her and she removes her finger and he shakes his head. “You are the most high maintenance lesbian I know.”

Ino snorts. “I’m the only lesbian you know.”

Sasuke smirks. “Tenten.”

She waves a hand. “You know Tenten  _exists_. Have you ever actually spoken to her?” Sasuke’s silence is all the answer she needs, and Ino’s the smug one now. “That’s what I thought. Shower,  _now._ ”

He grabs his towel and flips her off on the way to the bathroom.

Ino rolls her eyes. “Now,” she says to herself. “If I were Sasuke’s few fashionable clothes, where would I-”

She cuts herself off as she turns to face the other bed in the room. “What the hell?” Ino says, giving in to the urge to facepalm.

“How the fuck did Naruto sleep through that?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble requests. thanks!


End file.
